History forgotten
by uni babe
Summary: Seifers back in Blamb garden as history is forced to repeat itself and a old face laguna's forgotten about appears to haunt him and whats edea to do with all this? QUIFER!
1. Default Chapter

Hi all. Hope you're well. This is my first fic and I hope you'll like it. It's gonna be a bit AU but hopefully you'll be able to follow it through. It will be R rated at times (but I'll warn ya before things get to hot for ya to handle so you can go on aware). Knowing what I have planned for this fic it's gonna be very long but not hugely and it will end up a quifer, sqinoa, selvine and laguna's even gonna get some action.  
  
Now I'm only gonna say this once. FF8 and its characters does not belong to me. This is just for fun. I'm only a poor student! But Harlotte is MINE! Now on with the fic.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Seifer threw open the door to his old blamb dorm room with swift frustration, easing out his tension from his walk of shame with the only thing he knew, violence. He hated the stares of the lame cadets as he'd walked with his head held high through the long corridors. This room had been his sanctuary back in the old days and luckily no one had shifted everything since he'd left. Funny that was, he thought as he dropped his tatty rucksack onto the ground and dropped himself onto the standard and uncomfortable bed. He really was surprised they hadn't looted his few possessions out to the mob that was always there, always wanting his blood. But then again, after the time compression they'd probably thought he was dead. They being the ever so fabulous SeeD team that saved the world and their humble headmaster.  
  
Lying there with his thoughts for company he mused over the events after that last battle and the time compression. He'd himself found himself in FH, a bitter old soul, beaten by his dreams and cast out by his only family for one foolish mistake. Funny how he considered the old gang as his family still, they couldn't possible think the same of him. Yet they had treated him as respectfully as they could when he came trudging in to ask for his old place back as a cadet. Matron had smiled softly at him as Cid had hugged him like a father would a long lost son. Of course they were as surprised to see him as the rest of them but they were the one's he'd grown up with, and he loved matron as a mother. She was the one who could only understand him now. To be honest he'd thought that things would be awkward but they were exactly the opposite, he was welcomed. A sudden grin graced him as he remembered the look on the grand hero's faces when they'd been brought into Cid's office. He was sure zell was gonna shit himself! It was bloody hilarious. And the gasps of innocent horror on the girls faces. you'd think he was a bloody monster they way they'd shrieked. Squall's reaction was mildly surprising too mind. A smile had graced him, however small it was, and he nodded silently to him. At least someone had faith in him to think he wasn't dead. Trust that someone to be the awesome hero lionheart, savour of the world, commander of Blamb Garden and all round nice guy!  
  
He sat up, walked over to shower before going to sleep. Yup, Seifer Almasy was back at Blamb Garden, to try yet again for the far off title of SeeD. The fallen knight back to claim his lost dreams. This was gonna be so fucking fabulous.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Edea sighed as she placed down the book she held in her hands and looked across the smart living quarters to her husband, sitting at the kitchen desk, sipping a cup of coffee. "Cid dear, I can't help but worry about our children. Especially after Seifers return. I can't help it but I believe he may have trouble with the rest of the cadets who just don't see him as innocent of the crimes caused by Ultimecia." Cid began to laugh softly at her words. "Seifer was never innocent dear. Yes he was controlled in the war but he has a passion and mischief in him that hasn't ever died. He follows his dreams, and he makes his own destiny like we all do. He's trying to redeem himself and still catch those dreams of his, whatever they may be now. And I believe he will one day become whatever his heart wishes to become." Edea smiled once again at her husband as he approached her and hugged her form "He's gonna be ok. I know it" Edea pulled back from her husband then, a thought lingering in her mind "Cid, would you be alright if I called in an old friend who might be able to help him out if he does ever need it?" Cid paused for a second "What do you have in mind dear? There's not much others can know about what really happened in history that everyone here at blamb knows." Edea sighed as Cid withdrew from her and walked into their bedroom before whispering into the night that sometimes history forgets the people who are involved in these matters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
One week later…  
  
Quistis woke from the peaceful slumber of sleep with one thought in her head: Seifer. She just couldn't believe he was here, after all that had happened he still came back. He certainly didn't look that good. The war had definitely taken it's toll on him but it was nothing a bit of good food and proper training can't sort out… though that would only sort him out physically. Mentally she didn't know what to expect from him. She, like the whole world knew he was possessed just like Edea. But she was worried about his attitude. She'd noticed how his arrogance had changed to bitterness and sarcasm. To be honest she didn't know which she preferred.   
  
Changing quickly after a short shower and morning routine of getting dressed and sorting out the work she had for the day she made her way down to the cafeteria. Personally she hated it when the place was full. The trepies would stare at her, drooling and making her damn uncomfortable while everyone else would bask in her glory image as one of the hero's of the world. That was why she made an effort to make it there for opening time, 6 am sharp, when the place would be deserted and it would just be her, the sunrise and her usual latte. She enjoyed the quiet peacefulness of the hallways. They were some of the most tranquil pieces of architecture she knew of, and were always in her view at their best with out the hustle and bustle of Gardens students. She had always been a simple soul, preferring to sit back and observe. She liked things in black and white, never grey. Yet she sighed at these thoughts as the echoing clop of her heels on the polished floors disappeared as she entered the cafeteria. Was she really content with the pure regularity of her everyday habits? Looking down at her clothed form quickly she analysed her peachy outfit. Always the same, always simple and always so damn boring! She definitely felt overdue for a new look. And why not she mused, as she grabbed a latte and a croissant, it had been 3 months since the last battle and her attitude had changed. Everyone's attitude had out of the exclusive orphanage gang.   
  
Making her way across the hall to her usual seat, absorbed in her thoughts she smiled in surprise to find her seat occupied by the very person she was so concerned about when she woke. She stood and watched him as he sipped at his coffee and looked over the free newspapers scattered around. Taking her time she gazed over his form. Seifer Almasy had created quite the stir with his return but somehow she just didn't care if half the world hated him. He was only human after all. And he had the guts to jump into the snake pit that was Blamb garden. She always found she couldn't help but watch him. The way he acted, how he looked. She'd just shrug it off to her sisterly antics from her childhood days.   
  
With a sigh she sat down, she decided she might as well try to talk to him. Even if seasons have changed he obviously wanted to do things for the better or he wouldn't be here again. And they were bound to run into each other sooner or later. He looked up suddenly as her shadow crossed the table in the deserted cafeteria. With a smile she nodded at the chair across from him "Mind if I join you?" Seifer gazed at her for a second, as if pondering at her question before replying with a swift nod.  
  
At first they just sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts as they ate their breakfast. Looking over at Seifer, so absorbed in whatever he was reading, blond hair flopping over his eyes softly, she smiled to herself as she thought about the way he looked slightly tense at her presence, at the silence between them. She swiftly began some light conversation, not worrying if he'd block her, only focusing on getting him to relax around her for he certainly didn't need to be so damn tense. With a light laugh she caught his attention "Well you've certainly changed Seifer, I swear I've never seen you take an interest into daily matters, to think about it I've never seen you up so early before in my entire life!" Seifer just looked at her, one blond eyebrow raised, before putting his paper down. "Well my sweet instructor I've never seen you so bloody perky in my entire existence. What happened to the old prudish ice queen? Decided to bring your high and mighty ass to help the needy?" Quistis scowled at his words, forcing herself not to slap him before smirking to herself. It was just like him to revert to his old 'games', to try and push her buttons. It was the same as before the whole war had started and she knew exactly how to react to him. With a small scowl and a flick of the long bangs of her hair that shielded her eyes from his she corrected him from his harsh words "For one I am no longer an instructor so don't call me one and two I'm just trying to be god damn friendly! No wonder you're alone here. Probably trying to avoid society!" She sat back with a humph, mentally sticking her tongue out at him but physically she sat back and poked at her croissant in her so called ice queen pose.   
  
Seifer looked steadily at her "Oh god don't bloody take a huff with me, I'm bloody sorry. I've taken a ton of shit every day off those damn cadets here, so forgive me if I'm bitter!" He settled down in a similar fashion to Quistis before she smiled at him "Half of the cadets here are all over the top when it comes to the likes of you and me. They don't know exactly what happened and the media certainly didn't help in that case too. But the old gang, including myself, feel that sometime you might just want to hang with us. Life's too short to be bitter about the past Seifer. Just take what the present hands you and smile when you can." Seifer raised one eyebrow in surprise at Quisty's warmer attitude towards him. He could have sworn everyone on the planet wanted to throw him to the lions. "Since when the fuck has everyone become so bloody optimistic?" Quistis grinned   
"Since squall learnt how to smile"   
  
*********************************************************************  
Laguna lore smiled as he stepped into his son's office. Since the war everyone was certainly taking more from life. It was funny how now Squall wanted a relationship with his father, and wasn't calling him crazy. Somehow they understood the fact life is precious, and that they had to live it to the fullest.   
  
He was here to visit for once actually, having left ward and kiros in charge of esthar. A father-son bonding trip of sorts. With a separate agenda. He certainly deserved a break after what had happened with the war and everything and after squall, and funnily enough Edea, had invited him to stay for a while, well he wasn't gonna refuse. He sighed to himself, it really was a shame how lucky Cid was. Edea was one hell of a looker. Shame… he really fancied that woman. It had taken him a while to get over rain. Squalls mother really was something, and he missed her greatly but life moves on. Hell everyone knew that! Anyways squall had called him over to try and build a relationship with him and Edea, well her call was the most interesting… turned out she'd set him up with a blind date? Ellone had apparently told Edea all about their 'moving on with life; Laguna you need to start dating again' conversation they'd had before elly moved out to start up the old orphanage again and the old sorceress apparently knew of someone who apparently was a "very nice woman indeed… an old friend." She was supposed to be younger too. How much he didn't know but he wasn't half getting on in his 40's here but he'd be thanking his lucky stars if she turned out as hot as squalls matron.  
  
Squall smirked as he watched the lose grin appear on his fathers face. He was obviously thinking but he definitely didn't want to know what about. But a knock on his office door snatched the opportunity of any questioning. Cid soon popped his head around the doorway with a smile "Ah, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything but our guest from Trabia is here." Squall nodded, noticing the slight blush appearing across laguna's grinning face. He really didn't want to know what his father was thinking! Standing, swiftly moving across his office to the door he walked over to his headmaster "We'll be right behind you"   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Edea smiled as she watched the antsy Laguna hop about in anticipation. Oh this plan of her's was fabulous! She got who she wanted here without anyone guessing the real reason why, plus she might just make Esters president an honest man yet! Oh she loved it when things went her way. Her smile became a grin as she saw Laguna tend to his cramp on the appearance of a very striking woman striding towards them.  
  
Harlotte Black loved the looks she got of the young cadets as she strode through the main hallway towards the directory where headmaster Cid Kramer, his wife Edea, Squall Leonhart and Laguna lore waited to greet her. She knew how to make an entrance and damn she was getting a reaction. She laughed fondly as a few of the young cadets were running off, hiding their privets with whatever was handy, be it books or whatever. She had always loved effecting men like that, she couldn't think of a better ego boost for a woman of her age. Of course she had just turned 30 but hell she looked good, especially in the black pencil skirt and jacket she wore with killer heels. She looked professional and yet like the seductive Mrs Robinson. She wore her hair up in the classic bun while her soft black fringe just touched the top of her glasses. Of course the first few cadets she came by who could control themselves had offered to carry her luggage for her, while obviously trying to look down her top innocently. They now trailed behind her as she reached the welcoming group gathered.   
  
Edea hugged her before she spoke "Harlotte! It is so good of you to come by! May I introduce my husband Cid, Squall Leonhart and Laguna Lore." Harlotte smiled earnestly at each of the men before her, nodding at each as they were introduced. And she had to smirk at that Lore man, his jaw was basically on the floor. Before she could say anything Edea hoped her arm together with her own and dragged them away towards the elevator "I'll show you to your room! We have so much to catch up on!"   
  
Squall looked over at the headmaster, the confusion written on his face. Cid only laughed, "Well that was a first. I can't ever remember a time Edea's ever acted like a hyperactive teenage." And with that the men made their way to their separate duties.   
  
Laguna however only had one word going thought his head at the moment… damn! I'm gonna be one lucky bastard! 


End file.
